Ratchet and Clank Visit Zootopia (Series Pt 3)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: The greatest mystery of all begins with Ratchet and Clank crash-landing near the city of Zootopia on Earth in the future, then they meet new friends and begin the adventure of a lifetime! (Shout-Out to brandonchasepowell for the story idea. Also, this story of Ratchet and Clank is fan-fiction, so PLEASE don't spam the reviews about whether or not it happens in the game/movie.)
1. Judy and Nick Meet Ratchet and Clank

One day in Zootopia, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were patrolling Savanna Central, and they were having a good run! They spotted/heard no signs of emergencies, no signs of speeders, and no signs of crime. Pretty peaceful, right?

WRONG. Suddenly, a giant space craft (NOT a flying saucer) was about to crash-land in the desert near the city. Judy and Nick went to the site of the crash and inspected the ship. The ship was definitely alien technology.

Soon after, the ship's cockpit opened, and out came some sort of lynx and a robot companion. The lynx was confused, and so was the robot companion.

"Where are we?" exclaimed the lynx. "And who are these lifeforms?!"

"Judging by these lifeforms' appearance and the city view," said the robot companion, "I would come to the conclusion that this is Zootopia, and these lifeforms are known as mammals named Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

Judy and Nick were shocked. "Who are you and how do you know our names?" asked Judy.

"True," said the lynx, "We haven't introduced ourselves. Ratchet the Lombax, at your service, and this is my robot companion, Clank."

"Hello," said Clank. "I have a database of every city and life form from all Time and Space."

"Hello, Ratchet and Clank," said Judy. "I'm a police officer, and this is my partner. By the way, DON'T call me a dumb bunny. I get really irritated when someone calls me that."

"I learned that lesson the hard way," said Nick.

"Yes, you did. Anyway, how did you get here, and why?"

"We'll answer both of these questions in a moment," said Ratchet. "But first, we need to get somewhere private. It isn't safe to talk here. Follow us."

"OK," said Judy and Nick.


	2. Bellwether Meets Nefarious

Meanwhile, at Zootopia's prison, Dawn Bellwether was having lunch, when an alien robot who wanted to turn all organic lifeforms into robots landed at the prison. He then started turning the animals into (you guessed it) robots.

But he didn't do it to Bellwether...YET. He wanted to introduce himself to her.

"I am Dr. Nefarious," said the alien. "You are Dawn Bellwether. Don't ask why I know your name, just know that I have a master plan to turn every organic lifeform into robots for my army. But I need just one volunteer. That volunteer will be a robot, but will also have as much power as I have. You could be my partner. What do you say? Are you willing to be my partner?"

"Well," said Bellwether, "I have been a robot before, so I could do it." Then, she raised her right hoof and said, "I volunteer to be your partner."

"Good," said Nefarious. "Now come with me. I have something to show you."

Then, Nefarious and Bellwether went into Nefarious' ship, and they went off into space and onto a space station (NOT the International Space Station).

"This is Nefarious Space Station," said Nefarious. "The place where we turn captured organic lifeforms and turn them into robots. But you were not captured. You will become my partner. Now, do you mind stepping on the conveyor belt?"

"Not at all," said Bellwether as she stepped on.

Bellwether went through the conveyor belt and came out as a robot.

"Now I am ready," said Bellwether. "Good to have you on my side, partner."

Back to Judy, Nick, Ratchet, and Clank. They were in a secret hideout just near Bunnyburrow. The hideout consisted of an invisible house that you couldn't even see the people inside it. It was invisible on the outside, and people can walk through it without hitting yourself in the head!

"Impressive!" said Judy. "Most impressive!"

"Now," said Ratchet, "I can tell you about how we got here."


	3. Ratchet's Backstory

"My home planet is called "Fastoon," and my species, the Lombaxes, were relaxing, talking with friends; it was a pretty carefree lifestyle.

"Carefree, that is, until the robotic, power-hungry Dr. Nefarious came along.

"He built a space station that looked just like the International Space Station, only it had a laser that could destroy whole planets!

"I went into the space station alone, swearing that I would stop Nefarious from turning all organic lifeforms into robots once and for all.

"After suffering many defeats, Nefarious made a new plan...

"He started to make robot versions of Lombaxes, and all of them looked like Lombaxes...except for one.

"This robot was known by Nefarious as a "Failure," and he was NOT happy about it. The robot WAS going to be used for spare parts, but he escaped in a ship.

"He crash-landed on my planet, and I checked the ship to see if there were any survivors.

"Sure enough, there was. The robot that escaped was in the ship, and when he got out, he fell over and made a huge clanking noise. Because of that, I called him Clank.

"We were heading to the space station when we got shot down, but right as our ship got hit, we hit the hyper drive.

"We then saw the planet Earth, and we had no choice but to go there. We saw a city, and we did our best not to hit it.

"Then, you know what happened after that..."


	4. Judy Gets A Call

"That's cool, Ratchet!" said Judy.

"Yes," said Ratchet. "But right now, we have a mission, and that's to finally thwart Nefarious' plans once and for all. Will you aid us in our quest?"

"Yes," said Judy and Nick.

Suddenly, Judy got a call on her radio.

"Calling Officer Hopps, come in, Officer Hopps, this is Chief Bogo, do you read me?" yelled the radio.

Judy picked up the radio and said, "Officer Hopps to Chief Bogo, read you loud and clear. What's the situation?"

"The Zootopia prison has been invaded and destroyed, and the people there have been turned into robots! Come to the ZPD immediately!"

"Copy that, Chief Bogo," said Judy. "Officer Hopps out."

Then, Judy turned to the other three and said, "We have a problem."


	5. Ratchet Fires Quark

After they got to the ZPD, they saw a man in a green suit, along with other old friends of Ratchet and Clank.

"Captain Qwark?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes, Ratchet," said the figure in green. "I am back, and I have just finished talking with Chief Bogo here. He's a cool buffalo."

"That's our boss," said Judy and Nick. "And we are here on his orders."

"Correct," said Chief Bogo. "And I am so glad you did."

"We need to stop the figure known as 'Nefarious' from turning Zootopia into a robotic base," said Clawhouser.

"Indeed we do," said Judy. "Ratchet here has already informed us about him. He needs to be stopped. And Nick and I need to get new weapons. Ours just won't cut it."

"We can give you ours," said Quark, "But you need to know how to use them."

"I believe we can figure it out with Ratchet and Clank, thank you," said Nick.

"Agreed," said Ratchet. "I still don't trust you, Quark. I am the leader of this team, not you. You have once attacked us. You shouldn't be on my team just because you want fame. You should be on my team to protect the universe. So, as leader of the Galactic Rangers, you are relieved of your duties as captain. I wish you well in your future endeavors. Get out. And leave the weapons here."

"Y-y-y-y-yes, s-s-s-s-sir," stuttered Quark.

After that, he left without one word.

Then, the team was impressed, because they didn't trust Quark either.

"Well done, Ratchet," said a Galactic Ranger known as Cora Veralux.

"You really showed that selfish coward whose boss!" said another Galactic Ranger named Brax Lectrus.

"Orders, Ratchet?" asked Clank.

"To the ship," said Ratchet. "Judy and Nick need their own weapons and gear."

Then, he turned to Judy and Nick to say, "Are you ready to become a Galactic Ranger?"

"Yes we are," said Judy and Nick.

They all went to the ship and took off to face Nefarious. They were ready to finally take him down. But they will be in for a surprise!


	6. Galactic Rangers VS Robo-Bellwether

After the Galactic Rangers finally got to the ship, they saw a figure, but it wasn't Nefarious. It wasn't even anyone Ratchet recognized.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this ship?!" yelled Ratchet.

"I am one of Judy's enemies from the museum that she arrested me at a few months ago," said the figure, who sounded distorted, but familiar, to Judy, Nick, Clawhouser, and Chief Bogo.

"I remember that voice!" exclaimed Judy. "It's... it's..."

The figure then turned around and said, "Dawn Bellwether! Now with robotic powers!"

"For god's sake, what has happened to her?!" exclaimed Chief Bogo.

"I teamed up with Nefarious," said Bellwether. "I became his partner. And now you'll be joining him very soon!"

She fired a laser and everyone dodged it.

"Right back at ya!" Ratchet said as he fired back at her, and she got hit and damaged.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" yelled Bellwether.

She was about to unleash her full power on the Galactic Rangers, and they were about to get destroyed, when Judy came behind her and hit her hard with an electrical staff. She was unable to completely unleash it, and she was defeated, but she declared,

"You may have defeated me, but you'll never defeat my partner!"

She then exploded, and the Galactic Rangers wondered if Nefarious was going to show up.

"He's in the next room," said Ratchet. "Just you wait, Nefarious! We're coming for you!"


	7. The Final Battle

The Galactic Rangers entered the next room, and Nefarious was sitting in his throne, doing nothing. Why? Because he's got an army protecting him, that's why.

"Nefarious Troopers, DESTROY THEM!" yelled Nefarious.

The Galactic Rangers went into battle, and fifteen minutes later, they were all destroyed.

"These minions are WORTHLESS!" yelled Nefarious. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."

He then unleashed his full power on the Galactic Rangers and they all got knocked out - for a few seconds. They then got up and pulled out their weapons.

"What could those weak weapons do to harm me?" asked Nefarious. "I am invincible!"

"WRONG!" yelled Ratchet. "No one is invincible! And you are finally going down! Galactic Weapons COMBINE!"

They combined their weapons into a huge blaster, and fired it. The blast hit Nefarious, and he was defeated!

"You may have defeated me," yelled Nefarious, "BUT I WILL RISE AGAIN!"

He exploded, and took the space station with him. Luckily, the Galactic Rangers were able to escape before they got obliterated.

"We did it!" yelled Judy. "Now Zootopia is safe once again!"

"Indeed it is, Carrots," said Nick.


	8. Epilogue

Judy and Nick said good-bye to Ratchet and Clank as they left for Fastoon.

"It's been great meeting you," said Ratchet.

"Good luck with rebuilding the prison," said Clank. "And keep the weapons that we gave to you. They're yours."

"Thanks, guys," said Nick.

"And good luck with protecting Fastoon," said Judy.

"Thanks," said Ratchet.

The Galactic Rangers left Zootopia in their ship, and Judy and Nick left for the ZPD.

Back there, Chief Bogo gave them their next assignment, which was to patrol Savanna Central for any criminals around, including Copernicus Leslie Qwark.

They did their job, but even after one hour, there was still no sign of him. But they won't give up until they have found Qwark and bring him to justice.


End file.
